1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a generator employing permanent magnets for its excitation.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conventional generator having field permanent magnets inserted into slots is described in the official gazette, Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-146103.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-146103